Clearing Up Confusion
by NorwayInALittleHat
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya hate each other. Or do they? Once Izaya confesses his true feelings how will Izaya take it? Will rumors ruin their relationship and will they finally be able to be together? Rated T for language and violence and romance. Shizaya.
1. Confusion

**So, first new story on the new profile! Wheeeew! BTW this is a Drama_Freakz story, I have yet to get Hiztorybuff into the amazing-ness that is Drrr. **

**But over all, it's my first Shizaya so don't kill me.  
**

Shizuo was beyond furious as he shook a slender hand through his blonde hair in order to clear his head. His stomach was in knots and he felt that at any moment he would keel over from the irritation bubbling up in his gut. Somehow he knew that this was Izaya's fault.

There it was again! He thought of the name, he simply thought of it, and his stomach snapped into another round of twists and flips, like some kind of four hundred pound gymnast performing a routine in his abdomen. He felt like he should faint or punch something. Punch someone more specifically.

His attention suddenly was pulled to Izaya (there it was again!). He could punch him. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Hate. That was the feeling. It was hate. Just … hate more than usual.

Pulling himself together Shizuo slid his sunglasses further up his nose and set off to go find Izaya along the hallways of the crowded school. But with each furious step he seemed to be more and more unsure of his motivation.

Turning a sharp corner he rammed straight into another person. With a quick and feral snatch of his hand he snagged onto the collar. His throat was met with a sharp switchblade in retaliation and he froze.

"Oh~. Hello Shizu-chan!" The very boy he almost didn't want to see smirked. His thin lips twisting up in their almost unnatural way. Shizuo released his collar and allowed the shorter man to plant his feet back on the ground. Izaya raised a slender over-groomed eyebrow and smirked. "What's wrong oh Shizu-chan~?". Honestly he didn't know. Shizuo froze.

Izaya's smirk grew even bigger, "Cat got your illiterate tongue hmm?" Shizuo's eyes darted to the crimson orbs laughing up at him. Something inside him snapped. His fist raised one more and his eye twitched at the side.

"What…did you say… IZAYYYYAAAAA?!" Slashing his fist at the short raven-haired boy he heard a quick chuckle and there was soon an absence of Izaya in his hands and he ended up punching and smashing a near-by locker. The entire contents of the locker was crushed and the metal incasing it shattered and distorted. The owner of the poor metal contraption starred in absolute horror as Shizuo stormed away chasing after the skipping Izaya.

"GET BACK HERE!" Shizuo screamed, his tendons showed themselves on the side of his neck and his eyebrows pulled into a furious line across his forehead.

His hands balled up once again into a fist as he searched once again for the raven hair bobbing along the other people. He found his target and lunged at him. There was a squeak and then a howl of laughter as he just hardly missed and had to place a knee on the ground to keep his balance. He boosted himself up and snagged at the fur of the jacket bouncing away from him.

Cursing loudly as it escaped his grasp he staggered to his feet once again and went off. He spotted the fluffy white fur bouncing out the back door onto the roof. Snarling he trailed after. He could push him off if he really wanted too. That would put this strange feeling in his stomach at bay once again.

He slammed the door open and targeted the black haired trickster climbing on top of the fence.

"Get down from there so I can kill you!" Shizuo screamed as Izaya balanced along the slender tops of the metal chain link fence around the roof. He ran up to the fence and began shaking the chain-link to force him to fall down.

"Shizu-chan stooooop!" Izaya squeaked bending over and clinging onto the metal pole that was his only support. He finally lost his grip and tumbled back onto the roof, landing on his back and coughing wildly into his sleeve.

Shizuo looked at Izaya's flushed and in-pain face and froze once more. He wanted to help him. What the hell? He honestly wanted to pick him up from the ground, dust him off and stop his wheezing.

With a quick turn on his heel he walked away, leaving Izaya starring blankly after him, utterly confused as to why his face wasn't smashed into the ground by a massive foot. He sat up, blinked, smirked, and then began to ponder possibilities as too why.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, he watched as the blonde hair dashed back into the building. Rubbing the back of his aching head he felt a little trickle of blood. Cursing Izaya stood and made his way to class. He wouldn't have to bother with Shizuo in the next class. But homeroom, he'd have to deal with him there, and he had a feeling it would be quite…entertaining.

Massaging the back of his now bleeding scalp he went into the building to head to his class. He was late, but when wasn't he?

…

Shizuo snuck into the classroom and slid into his seat in the back of the classroom. Ignoring the few glares he got and whispers about where he was or how he had become so flushed.

He had to figure out what had come over him. Why hadn't he been able to kill him? Why had he frozen? Why had his heart suddenly frozen?

He tapped his long slender fingers against the desk considering all the possibilities. Well there was the obvious possibility that he had thought of earlier; hate. Then there was; strong dislike.

That was all he had.

Shizuo noticed as a piece of paper sliding against his hand. He raised an eyebrow and picked up the small parchment that was obviously ripped from a journal and opened it,

_What's wrong? _

Shinra's quick handwriting demanded. He sighed and responded.

**I'm confused. **

_About what? _

**I have this weird feeling in my stomach…**

_Like what kind of weird? _

**Like, it's feels like its in knots? **

_Are you worried about something? _

**No. **

_Well when did it start? _

**A few days ago.**

_How? _

**How? Well me and the idiot started beating the crap out of each other and…and it just kind of started… **

_Oh…do you think it's a crush? _

**A WHAT?!**

_A crush. _

**You mean like a crush on that little creep?**

_Exactly what I mean. _

**No.**

_No what? _

**It's not a crush you idiot. **

_Fine, fine, then I say give it a few days and see if it goes away soon. _

**This sucks. I feel like I'm gonna puke. Fuck this. **

_Oh calm down! Why don't you go home then? _

**Damn…that's probably the best idea. I gotta go think about things. **

_Alright, just say you feel sick. _

**I do.**

_I know. I'll see you tomorrow okay?_

**Sure.**

With that Shizuo stood and walked out of the room. The teacher turned around from the chalk board, "Mr. Heiwajima?!" The teacher yelped and dashed after him. Shizuo didn't give him a second look as he clutched at his stomach and stormed through the hall. Shinra stood up and tapped the teacher on the shoulder,

"He doesn't feel well." He insisted. The teacher turned and sighed,

"I'll call the office and let them know."

…

Shizuo groped at his chest. He couldn't figure out what was going on. Shinra had said such a ridiculous idea that he had "a crush" on that little insect. There was no way in Hell that could be the truth. But part of his mind doubted that logic. Maybe there was a way that it could be true.

"Damn this is too confusing!" Shizuo grumbled as he made his way down the street, his school jacket slung over his shoulder and his bag being held close to his side. He felt as if he needed to condense himself as much as possible. And that if he did, he might disappear and these confusing feelings along with it.

Suddenly as he made his way onto his street the phone in his pocket began to vibrate. He sighed and fished the shaking device from his pocket and looked at the name.

"Izaya…" He murmured and his heart lurched forward. Hesitating, he opened the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey." Was the smooth greeting from the other line.

"Hi." Shizuo sighed,

"I heard you left." The voice didn't sound concerned, more…entertained.

"Uh huh." Was the only thing left he could say.

"Oh what ever for?" Izaya questioned,

"My stomach is upset." Shizuo muttered.

"Oh…well I have a question for you." Shizuo raised an eyebrow,

"Go ahead…"

**I would LOVE reviews! They do help me write. So feedback would be amazing~**


	2. Confessions and Regrets

**Hey, it's Drama_Freakz again, next chapter is up! A little bit depressive and WARNING there is cutting, not descriptive! But, just thought I'd warn you for the more sensitive audience! **

**Enjoy~**

Izaya was utterly miserable when he found out the news. There would be no late afternoon chase, as he had grown so accustomed too. Shizuo had left, or so Shinra had told him. This infuriated the raven-haired boy more so then he thought it would.

Shinra had told him that he didn't feel well. That would be an explanation as to why he hadn't broken Izaya's face when he had the chance.

Biting his lip he slipped out his phone and ran his fingers along the keys in a fluid motion. They spelt out: "Where are you Shizu-chan?~".

He quickly deleted it. He had never sent a text message to Shizuo before. Ever. Perhaps this time wasn't the best to start. So he sighed and flipped over to his contacts page. Scrolling down until he found the name he was looking for Izaya pressed the send button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey." He said into the phone,

"Hi." Shizuo responded,

"I heard you left." Izaya whispered his voice sounding more apathetic then he wished for it to sound.

"Uh huh" was the simple come back.

"Oh what ever for?" Izaya murmured running a shaky hand through his hair, he would do it. He would do it today. But it would be so much easier if Shizuo confessed first.

"My stomach is upset." Shizuo said, Izaya's stomach dropped. He didn't confess first. Sucking in a breath he blurted it out,

"Oh…well I have a question for you." He didn't hear a response for a while, but then he heard Shizuo take a quick inhale of breath.

"Go ahead…" He finally whispered, as if, knowing what Izaya was going to ask.

"Can… Would… will you… I need to ask you this in person. So are you at home or I could stop by or…" Shizuo cleared his throat and Izaya cut off.

"I'm still walking." Shizuo finally answered. Izaya's heart flew up in his mouth.

"So, do you want…to meet somewhere?" Izaya blurted.

"Yeah…I'll just wait here." Shizuo whispered Izaya nodded although Shizuo couldn't see him and made his way there clicking his phone shut as he walked. He pulled his jacket close around him and bit his lip. He had been nervous before, but never to this extent. He was sure of what he felt, but he wasn't sure of what Shizuo felt. One never could know for certain.

His stomach was in knots, his head was spinning, his palms were sweating, and he felt as if he was plowing into the cement with every step that he took.

The walk took longer then he thought it would, but eventually he did see the blonde hair standing out as Shizuo leaned against a tree and was lighting a cigarette as Izaya approached.

"Hi." Was the only thing Izaya could manage, no snarky comment, no insult he could muster, just _hi. _

"What did you need to tell me?" Shizuo asked exhaling a puff of smoke into the humid air.

"I needed to ask you something." Izaya corrected scuffing a foot against the ground and brushing his fingertips his wrist.

"Go ahead, I could be at home." Shizuo sighed inhaling deeply once again,

"Well…I wanted to ask you…"

"Spit it out."

"Out. I wanted to ask you out...Will you go out with me?" The cigarette dropped from his mouth onto the pavement.

"I…I thought you hated me." Shizuo whispered, Izaya shook his head,

"I did too. But then I thought about it and it's not hate." Izaya's voice grew shaky, he shouldn't have done this. He continued when Shizuo didn't respond, "you know, how, when a little kid likes someone they'll mess with them. It's the same-" Shizuo put up a hand and Izaya's voice caught in his throat.

"I get it." With that Shizuo lifted himself away from the tree and began making his way away from Izaya. The raven-haired boy dipped his head as the first drop of rain hit him and he bit his lip to hold back the growing feeling of dread. It almost choked him.

He sucked in a breath and let the tears bubble up at the side of his eyes. He swore to never cry but still, the liquid streaked slowly down his cheeks. The blonde hair slowly disappeared in the rain as it walked away.

"He gets it…" He choked. "No he doesn't." With that Izaya stormed the opposite direction.

Part 2

Shizuo couldn't breathe. He couldn't think straight. He could hardly move his legs for that matter. His mind was in a flurry of confusion and turmoil. Izaya couldn't like _him_ it was impossible.

Now that he thought about it everything became slowly clearer. Izaya's connection between his love and the bullying of schoolyard children made since. Perhaps that too, was the reason the Shizuo committed such acts.

Biting his lip and turning around on his heel he dashed back to where he had left Izaya. In his blind confusion he seemed to have found himself utterly lost in a section of the city that he was quite unfamiliar with. Dashing in between two buildings he could vaguely recognize He slammed his fist into the brick to release his pent up aggression. The bricks fell away and crumbled at his touch but he didn't care as he sprinted forward once again. Climbing over garbage cans, dumpsters, and vending machines to make himself go faster along the roads.

He saw the tall trees of the park once again and flew towards it. Coming to a stop in the center of the grassy fields that the park was at he realized that the raven hair was nowhere to be seen. Cursing he began to run once again, this time in the direction of Izaya's house.

His heart pounded against his chest, blood pumped into his ears and his fists clenched together in fury.

Part 3

Izaya vision was entirely blurred by tears as he slammed open his door and shoved it closed behind him. Rubbing his eyes with his palms he pushed everything off his desk and curled in a tight ball on the chair.

His mind flew at a million miles an hour as he thought of Shizuo, how he looked so uninterested as if he had been expecting it. Either that, or he just didn't care.

He fumbled with a drawer to get it open and pulled all the contents out of it. Sticking his thumb in between the bottom and the walls of the drawer he pressed up, opening the compartment beneath it. It held a single blade inside it he pulled it out and shakily held it above his wrist.

Was he truly doing this again? He promised that he would never even consider this again. He hadn't, ever since he met Shizuo, he didn't have t anymore.

But now he didn't have Shizuo anymore. It wouldn't be the same between them anymore so he took it and pressed it to his skin sucking in a breath and closing his eyes.

He felt a since of relief wash over him as the light trickle across his wrist and down his open palm. A smile spread across his face but it was soon joined with tears.

A pound came from the front door. He cursed and pulled himself up from the chair throwing the blade into the drawer and slamming it shut. He dashed towards the stairs and to the front door.

He pried it open and greeted them. But he then noticed the tall figure in front of him was the very man he had been rejected by.

"Shizuo…" Izaya whispered, Shizuo, without even saying a word and placed a slender hand on Izaya's cheek and panted as if he had run from the other side of the city. Izaya stood mouth agape as he felt the strong yet soft hand against his skin and unconsciously lifted a hand to meet it. Shizuo stiffened and grabbed his wrist. Izaya winced as blood still trickled slowly in drops down his arm and across Shizuo's fingers.

"What…" He whispered, Izaya turned away and didn't say anything for a long while.

"I stopped, when I met you. But…I couldn't…" He turned away. Shizuo's eyes turned to slits and he pressed his forehead against Izaya's.

"Stop." He whispered. "I was stupid. I didn't know what to do. I ran." He shook his head, keeping the small space between the two's faces. "I know now, why I felt so sick…it's because…I feel the same way, but I didn't want to admit it." He smiled, sweet breath escaping from his mouth and blowing against Izaya's face.

"What are you saying?" Izaya whispered Shizuo moved his hand up once again to Izaya's cheeks and moved so their noses brushed against one another,

"I'm saying that I want to be with you." Shizuo muttered and Izaya smiled.

"Oh…" He breathed ignoring the pain searing at his wrists and the sprinkle of rain coming down on the two.

"What do you say?" Shizuo whispered, "Can you forgive me for what I did? For leaving you like that? For making you do _that_?" Izaya nodded,

"It's not your fault Shizuo. Don't blame yourself." Shizuo shook his head and pulled away from Izaya. Giving him a light peck on the cheek. He turned on his heel and tracked back down the three stairs to the ground.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Izaya called after, he felt sort of awkward, but relieved. Did Shizuo really just come and say that? No, it had to be a lie. He smiled and shook his head and Shizuo lifted a hand towards him and made his way down the street.

**Reviews are loved! Lemme know what you like, what yah don't like, suggestions, ideas, whatever! They help me move faster! As you can see! **

**-Drama_Freakz**


	3. Dinner Date

**Alright, really, really, really, really, sorry for such a late update guys! But I'm going to try and find time to write more! I'm on break so maybe I can get more accomplished…maybe. **

**So yes, I don't really know/care if there is a Village Inn in Japan or if that's just a AZ thing…but either way it's like my favorite restaurant ever and the Cuban Pita just happens to be my favorite!**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness in the story. **

**Sorry this is such a long opening…**

Izaya wasn't necessarily sure what had happened between him and Shizuo. It had been nearly a week since they had "gotten together". It wasn't public and no one seemed to know but Kasuka and Izaya's sisters, but they had seen it coming for quite a while and didn't find it as a shock when the news finally did come.

Izaya was on a walk, rain began sprinkling down but he didn't pay it any mind as he continued his path down the nearly empty streets. He was supposed to meet up with Shizuo in about two hours, so he still had time.

He needed to clear his head, try and figure some stuff out. He and Shizuo _hated _each other. They had wanted nothing more then to rip out one another's eyes and stab each other in the throat. He assumed that Shizuo would have done that to him sooner than agreeing to go out with him. Actually, he was still in shock that he had asked Shizuo out in the first place. It didn't seem like him to as much as speak civilly to that awkward brute let alone date.

Smiling, he shook his head.

"Oh how interesting things are getting." He murmured and kicked at a large puddle on the side of the sidewalk. It didn't matter anymore if it got him wet; he was already soaked to the bone. But he liked it. He _needed _the walk, like he _needed _to see Shizuo again. It was like if he was the bright bleached hair or the sparkling brown eyes he was able to pull himself out of his confusion, it was like Shizuo's perfection as well as imperfections were enough to keep the two together regardless of the arguments and fights that came along with two people that hated each other, suddenly being in a relationship.

[Hey.] a familiar PDA was brought in front of his face. Izaya yelped internally, but externally managed to keep his cool.

"Hi Celty." Izaya greeted with a nod,

[Why are you out in the rain like this?] the PDA read. Izaya shrugged,

"I like to walk." Celty nodded,

[Uh huh, so Shinra was telling me about something between you and Shizuo. He said that you two have been _friendly _to each other…you know, not trying to kill one another all the time.] Izaya shrugged,

"Old games like that grow tiresome after a while I suppose." He continued strolling along the pavement, with Celty beside him, walking her motorcycle down the street.

[You actually got _bored?!_]

"You could put it that way. I guess we both did."

[What's really going on?] Celty demanded,

"Whatever do you mean?" Izaya looked at her with innocent puppy eyes, yet she wouldn't buy it.

[There was some tension between you and Shizuo for a while. Not the normal kind, it was like you were awkward around him.] A smirk spread across Izaya's face,

"Really? A tension?"

[Yeah…you don't…_like _each other… do you? Like you know _like like?_] The small raven-haired boy scoffed,

"_like like? _Celty don't be ridiculous!"

[Stop trying to hide it. Shizuo already explained everything.] The PDA finally confessed. Izaya's face flushed a deep red,

"I'm gonna kill hi- I mean, oh." Celty's shoulder bobbed up and down and she brought her hand lightly against her helmet as if she was laughing,

[You are adorable when you embarrassed you know that?] she asked,

"So I've been told." He sighed.

~Later~

"I hate you!"

"You're wet…" Izaya was furious as he pounded up the steps to his front door where Shizuo was already standing, umbrella in hand.

"You told!" Snapped prodding a finger into Shizuo's chest.

"Why are you so wet, Flea?" Shizuo demanded absent mindedly as he took a lock of black hair between his fingers and twisted it around.

"How could you tell Celty?!" Izaya cursed standing and plopping his wet head onto Shizuo's chest as the taller man played with his wet hair.

"I tell her everything. It just kinda slipped." Shizuo shrugged, "She won't tell."

"It's embarrassing!" Izaya muttered, shaking from the wet and cold.

"_I_ embarrass _you_?" Shizuo almost chuckled at the thought, "You're the one that skips like a little girl." Izaya lightly smacked him on the shoulder,

"Shuddup…" He murmured.

"Come on, inside." Shizuo finally sighed when he had enough of Izaya's shaking and teeth chattering. He snaked one arm under the back of Izaya's knees and one under his back and lifted him up.

"S-stop! You're getting all wet!" Izaya stuttered at the sudden movement, Shizuo rolled his eyes and opened the door with his knee. Izaya pouted as his sisters rounded the corner to see who was entering the house. They giggled at the sight of their big brother being carried like an infant in the arms of his much larger boyfriend, but a death glare from the fuming and flustered Izaya sent them back around the corner.

"What are you doing protozoan?!" Izaya cursed as Shizuo lifted him up the stairs towards his room.

"You're getting changed, then I'm taking you on a date." Shizuo told him. Izaya sighed and opened the door to his room when Shizuo instructed him to. Shizuo plopped Izaya down on the bed and moved to his closet.

"I can pick out my own clothes!" Izaya huffed, Shizuo barely glanced at him over his shoulder as he rummaged through the closet,

"Stop with the face, you're annoying when you pout." He said simply and threw back a long sleeved v-neck at him. He then threw back a black jacket with off-white fur around the hood, sleeves, and bottom.

"Why _this _jacket?" Izaya demanded looking the thing over, he got it a while back but never wore it. It was so flamboyant and furry.

"I like that jacket." Shizuo insisted and went to find him some pants. He settled with gray skinny jeans and yanked a belt out of the drawer as well. "There, now get dressed." He said and sat on the chair beginning to flip through some magazines, "Or do I need to help you do that too?" Izaya flushed a deeper shade of red and began lifting his shirt,

"Don't watch Shizu-chan!" He whimpered and Shizuo simply shrugged and went back to his magazine. Izaya pouted and lifted his shirt of the rest of the way. Shizuo glanced up through his glasses and attempted to hide a smirk. Izaya was so small, he had a very feminine curvy physique, especially when he was shirtless. Shizuo attempted to make it look like he was looking at the magazine, but he truly was distracted by Izaya.

The raven-haired boy sat now in his boxers fighting with the tight black shirt to fit around his shoulders.

"Haven't worn that one either?" Shizuo suddenly asked,

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelped, embarrassed at the sudden comment, "You said you weren't looking!"

"I lied." Was the simply reply and Shizuo turned back to the magazine. "I know I'll hear about it later anyways. Might as well enjoy it while it-"

"Shizu-chan!" The now frantic smaller boy cried out again,

"Sorry." The blonde sighed as Izaya wrestled with the gray pants.

"Done." Izaya muttered buckling his belt and standing up. He slid the jacket over his shoulders and Shizuo stood up.

"Ready to go then?" Izaya nodded and slipped his hand through Shizuo's.

"Yes~" Izaya smiled and grabbed onto his arm before Shizuo lead him out of the room.

"We're leaving now!" Izaya called to his sisters as they exited the house. "So, where are we going?" Izaya demanded while Shizuo opened the umbrella and they began walking out into the rain.

"Well we _were _going to go to the park, but that idea's out. How about a nice little diner I know in town?"

"Can I get fatty tuna there?" Izaya asked with pleading eyes,

"No…" Shizuo answered, "You have to eat something other than fatty tuna at some point in your life!"

"I eat stuff other than fatty tuna! Fatty tuna just happens to be my favorite…" Izaya muttered

"No, it's an American restaurant." Shizuo said and pulled Izaya across the street.

"An American restaurant?" He demanded questioningly.

"Yeah."

It wasn't a large restaurant, it was smaller with a faded green roof and off-white walls. The large logo spread across the top reading "Village Inn". Izaya grumbled to himself about their lack of fatty tuna but allowed himself to be dragged into the building.

"Table for two." Shizuo instructed the man at the counter, he nodded and began to find a free table while the two stood there.

"Whoa…" Izaya whispered looking at the rows of pie in the glass container by the door. "I didn't know that this place served pie."

"It's kind of their thing. It's Wednesday too, so it's free."

"_Free?_" Izaya wasn't found of sweets, actually the thought of sweets usually sent his stomach into a knot and wouldn't let him eat but he seemed to have a soft spot for Shizuo, who was in love with sweets and probably pie.

"Yup, I know you don't like sweet stuff, so you don't have to get any." Izaya nodded,

"They have other stuff too right?" Shizuo nodded,

"Pretty much anything." Izaya shot him a quick hopeful look, "Not fatty tuna." He sighed, Izaya puffed his cheeks out in a pout. "Stop pouting."

"Alright, your table will be right this way." An older woman in a waitress' dress waved the two over to a booth at the far end of the restaurant. She finished the typical waitress lines and left the two to retrieve the drinks and tend to other tables.

"Well there's no fatty tuna here…but I guess it looks good." Izaya muttered, Shizuo reached across the table and grabbed his hand,

"Did I make a good choice then?"

"I'll tell you that when the food gets here." Izaya smirked as the two began to play some sort of thumb war while they waited for the drinks to arrive so they could finally order.

"Izaya, can I ask you something?" Shizuo whispered after they had gotten a few scowls from surrounding eaters for their holding hands.

"Go ahead." Izaya said still concentrating on beating Shizuo in their thumb war. He had lost several times already and wanted to beat Shizuo at least once before the night was over.

"You don't want people to know about…us, right?" Izaya nodded. "Why?"

"I don't like being labeled or judged." Was Izaya's calm response, "You see when someone is in a relationship especially with in one that is with the same gender, they are labeled as 'taken' or 'gay' or something and I don't like that."

"Makes sense." Shizuo agreed, "Why do you keep trying?" He asked as Izaya struggled to keep his thumb up under the pressure Shizuo was putting on it,

"Because I have to beat Shizu-chan at least once!" He muttered as he lost once again. Shizuo sighed realizing if he actually let Izaya win, he'd probably stop assaulting his thumb.

"And here's your food." The waitress put on a fake smile and placed the two plates down in front of the squabbling duo. Shizuo nodded at her and looked at his large pile of syrup covered strawberry pancakes with lust.

Izaya slid his own plate, a Cuban Pita with some french-fries, over to himself.

"This is huge…" He muttered

"And you're gonna finish it." Shizuo insisted snagged a french-fry and popping it into his mouth. "You're too skinny and it's irritating."

"I'm not too skinny." Izaya grumbled plucking a tooth-pick from the top and biting down into the bread.

"You ate half of it." Shizuo sighed looking at the remaining sandwich and the majority of the fries still on the plate.

"It's heavy." Izaya grumbled as he boxed up the food. "Now hurry up and get your pie." Shizuo nodded slowly ad flicked open the menu.

"Do you want to share?"

"Ew, no." Izaya said instantly, Shizuo sucked in a breath and leaned back into the seat with his choice apparently already made.

"You have really weird eyes." He suddenly said, Izaya looked up at the brown eyes he was in love with.

"Huh?" He asked,

"Your eyes are really weird." Shizuo repeated, "I can't tell what color they are."

"I don't know, I always thought they were brown." Izaya shrugged, "But I don't see them too terribly often."

"Well they look red too."

"Red?" Shizuo nodded,

"Yeah, like crimson."

"Oh…yours are just brown."

"Yeah." Shizuo nodded and the waitress appeared once again to take his order

Shizuo chose a chocolate pie, they left and Shizuo began eating it on the way home. Izaya snuck a quick bite but instantly regretted it as he spit it back out onto the pavement.

"I don't see why you would like that." He muttered,

"I don't see why you would like all that spicy food." Shizuo retorted,

"No necessarily 'spicy', I like salty food." Izaya corrected. Shizuo leaned over and dabbed a dollop of whipped cream onto Izaya's lips. Izaya blushed as he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He pulled back and licked the whipped cream that was now on his lips off.

"Gross…" Izaya muttered wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Shizuo smirked as Izaya grabbed his hand and brought it into his coat pocket to keep them warm

"I actually had fun tonight, flea." Shizuo smiled as he lead Izaya up onto his covered porch. Izaya smiled at him and nodded,

"Shockingly enough I did to. Although you tried to kill me with that damn pie." He swore,

"I didn't try to kill you with anything."

"Next time I'll beat you." Izaya added gesturing to his thumb. Shizuo rolled his eyes,

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." He sneered, Izaya scoffed and shoved Shizuo lightly. Shizuo reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it in his own. Izaya leaned up onto his toes and pressed his lips gently against Shizuo's. Shizuo blushed but kissed back, wrapping a hand around Izaya's neck pressing him closer.

"See! I told you they were dating!" A female's voice hissed behind them, the two froze, braking apart instantly.

**OKAY! Oooh! Who was this strange random female voice?! What does this mean for our two lovers?! **

**Well you'll have to review and find out~**


	4. The Secret's Out

Shizuo turned and looked over Izaya's head at two very unfamiliar faces that were peeking around a bush. "Shit" he cursed and him and Izaya broke away almost instantly.

"Wha-?" Izaya began before turning around, his 'strange' eyes widening and his mouth parting in a gape at the two behind him.

"Crap!" One of them whispered, "They saw us" They were both females and were wearing the same school uniform that Izaya and Shizuo had.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Shizuo snapped as they stumbled back and made a run for it. He was about to chase them before Izaya grabbed him and gave him a stern look.

"Regardless of what you do, they'll tell." He hissed into Shizuo's ear. "It's just their type." He had pretty much recognized the girls, although he had no classes with either of the lower-classmen (or women) he knew practically every face in the school. They were two Sophomores, very interested in gossip as well, they most likely just wanted something to spread around.

"Who the fuck are they?" Shizuo demanded, still fuming about the little spies.

"Lower-classmen." Izaya told him, "Don't know their names but they've already started squealing I'll bet." With a small frown and a quick hand ran through his hair he glanced back at Shizuo, "I guess we aren't a secret anymore, huh?" He attempted to lighten the atmosphere.

"Meh…" was all Shizuo said as he put one more kiss on Izaya's cheek and stalked out into the streets, headed for his house.

Part 2

It wasn't necessarily the fact that someone had found out, or that people knew about him and Shizuo's new relationship, more of the fact that people would abuse the knowledge of this said, relationship that irked Izaya.

People of his "type" were not looked very highly upon in his school, neighborhood, town, surrounding area or whatever one wished to call it. They were ganged up on, beaten, cursed at (all things he could handle easily) and this unnerved him. Someone was bound to get hurt, and he refused to let it be Shizuo.

Sitting up in his bed he yanked his laptop from the side table and set it on his legs. He flipped open the screen and squinted as the sudden bright light filled the room.

"Let's see the damage." He mumbled and clicked over to the internet before opening facebook and waiting for the page to load.

12 notifications, 6 messages. Shit.

He clicked on the small icons on the screen and watched as people posted on his wall, and shot him messages, tagged him in pictures, and commented on his very rare status' all pertaining to his relationship with Shizuo. Some girls threatened him, others said Shizuo was simply _using _him, and other said he was just plain stupid to go out with a creep like Izaya.

One message caught his interest the most, it spoke of how Shizuo was using him, yes, but as well as that it gave nearly 3 full paragraphs of explanations as too how she would know this. He flashed a look at the name, it didn't register as someone he knew, but the face was familiar. Whoever it was, he would remember her.

Part 3

Shockingly enough Izaya was picked up that morning the same as previous school days, with Shizuo casually standing outside of his door, leaned up against the wall just waiting for Izaya to come outside.

"Morning." Shizuo grumbled leaning down to place a kiss on Izaya's forehead.

"Good morning protozoan," Izaya said irritably in response.

"Whoa." Shizuo mused, "didn't sleep well?" He questioned, not letting Izaya move forward until he responded.

"No." He snapped back.

"Did I do something?" Shizuo stammered, "or are you upset about those girls-"

"It's nothing." Izaya smiled falsely back at him. "I'm just tired. I had a headache yesterday." Shizuo raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the subject any farther as he slipped his hand into Izaya's outstretched palm and the two began their way to class.

**So many of you guessed who it was and honestly, they're just no-bodies, non important people to the story altogether. **

**Okay, I've had this chapter written for like a week. But then I went to a con and totally forgot about it. Yes, I realize I've been gone for…. Ages…and this is really short. But the next chapter, I PROMISE will be up by Sunday. **


End file.
